


The Ice King

by joongz



Series: Days of Past Darkness [2]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: (unrequited seongsang), Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Mutual Pining, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:48:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24662566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joongz/pseuds/joongz
Summary: In their 6th year, Yeosang and Mingi finally get together.“Jongho, do you think it is possible to love two people at the same time?”(Or, a sequel toWhen Ghosts Cryfocused on Yeosang's POV!)
Relationships: Choi San/Jung Wooyoung, Kang Yeosang/Park Seonghwa, Kang Yeosang/Song Mingi, Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Series: Days of Past Darkness [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1631374
Comments: 9
Kudos: 145





	The Ice King

**Author's Note:**

> as i promised here is the minsang sequel!!! it's very fluffy lmao hope you enjoy!!!
> 
> there's a little extra scene that was supposed to be in WGC but didn't make the cut so i decided to include it here ^^
> 
> (If you haven't read _When Ghosts Cry_ I recommend it to understand this fic better, but it's not that necessary!!)

It was unusual for Kang Daehyun to accompany his sons to the train station on September 1st. The Hogwarts Express stood mystically in a cloud of steam, students and parents talking loudly amongst themselves in a stressed manner. The whistling of the train pierced through their chatter as eleven o’clock approached.

Taehyun looked as ready as he ever did, which meant he was giddy with excitement regarding a new year at Hogwarts as much as he looked sad about leaving their father behind. Daehyun had handled the previous year well. After his wife had died, Yeosang and Taehyun had worried about their father, how he would deal with the loneliness without his sons, but he had taken it upon himself to visit a therapist, and he was much brighter than the previous summer.

They stood near the train’s wagons, getting pushed around by the crowd. Daehyun faced his two sons and without words he pulled them in. 

“I wish you a great year,” he whispered to them. “Write me as much as you can.”

“We will!” Taehyun promised.

With a proud smile, Daehyun sent them off, waving his hand as he stood with a straight back—strong in the masses of wizards.

Taehyun didn’t waste much time before he wandered off to join his third year friends, hugging Yeosang once. He was growing into a teenager which meant that Yeosang was becoming less and less of a role model and more of a nuisance, but Yeosang cared little. He had been that age once too. Taehyun would overcome it. Instead, Yeosang searched for his own friends. Wooyoung had texted him five minutes ago, revealing they were hanging out near the Prefect wagon, since Seonghwa and Hongjoong had Prefect duties to attend. 

It didn’t take Yeosang long to find his friends, Wooyoung’s loud laughter and Mingi’s deep voice were a good indicator on where to find them. He pulled the compartment’s door open, a sense of relief and familiarity visiting him when he saw his friends.

Jongho and Yunho had their heads pulled together, seemingly reading something together. Wooyoung was looking at a wrinkled photograph it seemed, laughing in delight as Mingi was trying to take the picture out of his hands, his ears pink.

“Whatever you do, don’t show it to Yeosang. I’m serious, Wooyoung,” Mingi was complaining.

“Don’t show me what?” Yeosang asked, making his presence known. He walked inside, pulling his luggage behind him.

“Nothing!” Mingi said loudly at the same time as Yunho said, “I found this old photo album with really embarrassing pictures.”

After Yeosang had put his luggage away, he joined Wooyoung and peered over his friend’s shoulder at an older photograph of Mingi—around the time he was thirteen or so. 

He let out a giggle. “I forgot you had that bowl cut.”

“It’s not funny!” Mingi complained, crossing his arms in front of his chest, and pouted.

Yeosang leaned forward, patting his knee. “You looked cute.”

Mingi blushed, very obviously flattered but still flustered.

The compartment’s door opened and they all whipped their heads in its direction. Seonghwa stood there, wearing his Hogwarts robes already, his Prefect badge pinned to the front of his sweatshirt. He looked dashing. His skin was glowing and his raven hair was brushed away from his face. Once, the sight would have made Yeosang breathless, it would have made his heart spin out of control, but that wasn’t the case anymore. It was only a quiet flutter now.

Yeosang smiled, scooting closer to Mingi—their knees were brushing together—and patted the empty spot next to him.

Seonghwa let himself fall down. “I’m going to murder second years. They’re so cocky. We weren’t like that,” the Ravenclaw complained.

“Oh, we most certainly were,” Wooyoung said, grinning. He threw a Chocolate Frog at Seonghwa, who took it gratefully.

After ripping over the package and eating the chocolate delicacy, he glanced at the card. “Oh, I don’t think Hongjoong has this one. He’ll be delighted.”

“Where is he anyway?” Yeosang asked.

“He is scolding some second year Gryffindors,” Seonghwa explained. “I promised him I wouldn’t be gone for too long.”

“You better join him then,” Yunho said. “He gets real cranky if you’re not around.”

“Remember when they couldn’t stand each other?” Wooyoung laughed.

“We don’t talk about that,” Seonghwa hissed, standing up again, but he didn’t leave before stealing two Chocolate Frogs.

Yeosang smiled, watching his Ravenclaw friend leave. From across his seat he saw Mingi staring at him wistfully. There was a sad edge to the Hufflepuff’s face. Yeosang got up and sat down next to Mingi, leaning against him. 

“Hey,” he whispered. He had the urge to link his fingers together with Mingi’s, but he refrained himself from doing so.

“Hi,” Mingi replied, just as quiet.

They hadn’t spoken much about their relationship over summer, they had just allowed themselves to experience it rather than talk about it. They had kissed a couple of times—underneath the clear starry sky when they all had gone camping; they had had a full making out session by a lake near where Wooyoung lived, as Yunho and Jongho had launched fireworks into the sky; they had gone multiple dates-not-dates.

Yeosang knew, now more than ever, that he wanted to be together with Mingi. He was just waiting for the right moment to ask Mingi out. He wanted to make it a grand gesture because, although it wasn’t exactly Yeosang’s thing, it was what Mingi deserved.

The tall Hufflepuff had been patient, he had backed off when Yeosang had asked him to and he had been there when Yeosang had needed it. He had endured Yeosang’s confused mind and heart, never demanding more than the Ravenclaw could give. But if there was one thing Yeosang had learned about love these past months, it was that it had to be balanced. One couldn’t take and take without giving back—it was a natural balance, like the seasons of the year. He wanted to give Mingi back as much as Mingi had given him, he wanted to make grand, romantic gestures; he wanted to be cheesy and kiss Mingi wherever he wanted without feeling weird about it—without being scared he’d hurt the Hufflepuff.

Yeosang never had thought himself to be romantic in any way, but Mingi really brought that softer side of him up. Yeosang would need help to ask him out and there was only one person he knew who was romantic enough _and_ knew Mingi well enough to help him. The problem being: Yeosang was incredibly intimidated by Yunho; he knew too much without anyone ever telling him things.

 _Oh, boy,_ he thought, glancing over at the tall Gryffindor.

He was dragged out of his thoughts by the mention of San’s name. Wooyoung was in the middle of explaining his trip over to San’s house.

“His cousin is honestly lovely. Her son is our age, but he has other interests. He is really into sports so I barely saw him, he was always outside with his friends. San showed me the school he’ll attend next year. It looks very… _boring_ compared to Hogwarts.”

“It’s weird imagining him in a Muggle school,” Jongho said, contemplative. “He was a supernatural being just half a year ago.”

Wooyoung shrugged. “He settled in fairly well.”

“How are his nightmares treating him?” Yunho asked then, a troubled look on his face.

“He’s still struggling, but it’s not as bad anymore. Therapy helps as well as the prescribed Muggle medicine. His cousin is looking into potions though. She was really good at brewing them when she attended Hogwarts.”

Yunho hummed. “I’ll do some research too.”

Death had meant for San that he hadn’t needed to sleep, but now that he was human, sleep had become as important as breathing, but with it came the nightmares. San had told them that thankfully they didn’t happen every night, but when they did appear it wasn’t pleasant. He relived his last hours in Hogwarts, saw Jungkook and his other friends die, saw Hogwarts become ruins, experienced his own death over and over again—the torture that had happened before it. 

“I was thinking,” Wooyoung started, “for Christmas this year. We should visit him. I think his cousin would be delighted to meet us all. And he won’t be as alone.”

“I’m in,” Jongho said without hesitation.

Yeosang pressed his lips together. “I would love to, but Taehyun and I were considering seeing our dad. I don’t want him to be alone over Christmas…”

“Don’t worry about it. San will understand,” Wooyoung reassured him.

As the Hogwarts Express got further away from civilization, and forest as well as small hills raised all around them, the conversation in between the Hogwarts students bounced from one topic to another one. 

Mingi moved in close to Yeosang, lowering his head so that no one would hear him aside from the Ravenclaw.

“I was wondering,” the Hufflepuff started, “if I could come to yours over Christmas? I really would love to meet your dad.”

Yeosang glanced up at Mingi, feeling a slight blush on his cheeks. 

He had spoken to his family about Mingi over the summer—quite a lot in fact. His father had picked up on the scattered signals and had said that he wanted to meet Mingi soon. Taehyun, the little devil, had mentioned, passingly, that Mingi was real boyfriend material. Yeosang had choked on his food, kicking his younger brother in a discreet manner. Daehyun had just smiled happily, saying that whoever made Yeosang happy was always welcome in the Kang’s household.

“We can arrange that,” Yeosang whispered.

“Then I’ll look forward to it.” Mingi’s smile was so bright, his eyes becoming crescents. 

And Yeosang’s heart skipped a beat.

**~*~**

He couldn’t say for sure when it had happened, falling for Seonghwa.

A voice in the back of his mind said it had been during their second year, when Yeosang and Seonghwa’s friendship had become stronger and they had grown closer. When Yeosang had started to become overly aware of Seonghwa’s subtle touches or the smiles he would send in his direction; the nights they had spent awake in the Ravenclaw Tower, down in the Common Room, to talk about life and their families and their dreams. A different voice said it had happened the moment Yeosang had met Seonghwa in the Hogwarts Express, before they had even exchanged their names—that it had always been there.

Yeosang couldn’t say when it had started because the realization had come abruptly. One day he had been comfortable with his best friend; the next day he had felt a tingle on his arm where Seonghwa had touched him seconds ago; on the third day there had been a rush running through him as Seonghwa had complimented his flying, clasping a hand over Yeosang’s shoulder and smiling at him proudly; and on the fourth day he had felt butterflies consume him wholly when he had gotten woken up by Seonghwa on a sunny Wednesday morning; on the fifth day he had just _known_.

What he did know with certainty was the moment his heart had crashed and burned because of his Ravenclaw friend. 

The first time he had caught Seonghwa looking at Hongjoong with something different from the usual anger and irritation, had been during their fifth year. He had always known that Seonghwa had a strange obsession with Hongjoong, but it hadn’t been until that morning up in the fifth floor corridor, as Seonghwa had watched Hongjoong walk away angrily with a surprised look on his face, that Yeosang had known there was something different—something _more_ —to it all. 

Yeosang hadn’t meant to spy on them, but he had been curious to see if Hongjoong would hex Seonghwa—he had needed to be present in case that would happen and he had to aid his best friend. Instead he had gotten to witness a flustered Hongjoong and a surprised Seonghwa. He hadn’t known what exactly had run through his friend’s head, of course, but the look on his face, it had spoken for itself. There had been a softness in Seonghwa’s eyes, a small smile playing on his lips, as if he had enjoyed his bickering with the Hufflepuff Prefect.

Yeosang had pretended not to see it, hoping it had been a weird play of the light—or that Seonghwa had been just thrilled that Hongjoong was so pissed about having yellow hair.

But the further their fifth year had progressed, the clearer the image had become: Seonghwa had been developing feelings for Hufflepuff Prefect Hongjoong.

Now Yeosang didn’t mind anymore, he supported his best friend. He had even become friends with Hongjoong—it mostly consisted of teasing the Hufflepuff together with Mingi and Yunho’s help. Yeosang was honestly, _really_ , fine when it came to his unrequited feelings for Seonghwa now. He understood that they were best off as friends. It had been a tough journey realizing that Seonghwa was falling for someone else, that Yeosang himself was also falling for someone else, and that a person could very much be in love with more than one person. 

In fairy tales and movies love was described as something that just _happened_ , you fell in love with your soulmate and no questions were asked, no doubt lingered in the back of one’s mind. It looked easy. Yeosang had never known that love could involve choice, unrequited feelings, and a whole lot of pain… 

**~*~**

**1 year ago**

_It was one of those rainy November days and Yeosang felt his skin crawl and itch, and he wished he could rip it off. He wished he could yell and scream, just as much as he wished he could disappear. He was having an awful day, his anxiety felt a tenfold louder and stronger, and there was something else lingering in his mind that wouldn’t leave him alone. It was as though someone kept trying to control his mind, steer it in a very dark direction—somewhere evil and violent._

_On a day like that he didn’t even feel like himself. He was his anxiety and this other darkness within himself, no trace of Yeosang._

_As if the universe itself had it out for him he bumped into none other than Song Mingi on his way to_ Frog Choir _. Ever since the whole debacle the day after Halloween, Yeosang was overly conscious of the tall Hufflepuff._

_Suddenly Mingi appeared to be everywhere Yeosang went._

_The Ravenclaw kept a wary eye on him, trying to ignore him, but Mingi had a different agenda. With long strides he caught up to him, moving in front of Yeosang._

_“Well, well, well, what a delightful surprise to bump into the little Ice King,” he said, grinning teasingly._

_In the past, Mingi would have ignored him, only teasing him when their two groups collided, but it had changed that year. He had had too many close encounters with the Hufflepuff, as if the universe was pushing them together for some unknown reason._

_“Leave me alone,” Yeosang hissed, brushing past Mingi. “We will be late for_ Frog Choir _.”_

_Mingi rolled his eyes, keeping up with Yeosang’s quick pace—it was easy for him, with his long legs. Yeosang hated him with a burning passion._

_“Aw, come on. You don’t even take it that seriously. You only joined because the little Choi asked,” Mingi argued._

_“So, what? I’ve found myself actually enjoying it.”_

_“I’m surprised you did something for someone other than Park,” Mingi said then and Yeosang stopped abruptly, turning around. He frowned up at the tall Hufflepuff._

_“What is that supposed to mean?” he asked, his heart beating fast in fear._

_Mingi grinned. “Oh, you know…”_

_Yeosang squinted his eyes. “I do not.”_

_“You have a crush on him, don’t you? On Park?” Mingi inquired, but the glint in his eyes told Yeosang that whatever his answer would be Mingi knew of his feelings for Seonghwa._

_“Why do you care?” he counter asked._

_“I don’t,” Mingi replied, shrugging. “It’s funny, you know? He doesn’t seem to feel the same for you.”_

_“How is that_ funny _?” Yeosang asked him, stepping closer. He moved his hand to let it hover over his wand. The urge to hex Mingi was growing with every second that passed._

_There was no one around them, technically he could do it and walk away unscathed, but something held him back._

_“Oh, your suffering is entertainment for me,” Mingi said, but the grin faltered, as if he didn’t quite believe in those words himself._

_“Really?” Yeosang drew back again, crossing his arms in front of his chest. He raised his chin defiantly. “Imagine loving someone with your whole heart, wanting them to be happy and to succeed… And you realize you can’t be the person to give them that completely. I’m his best friend, I know I am important to him, but—” He hesitated, unsure why he was telling all of this to Mingi. “But I can’t give him what he wants because he wants someone else. Do you know how much that hurts?”_

_Mingi cocked his head, all playfulness gone. “I might have an idea,” he said, ominously._

_Yeosang frowned, wanting to further inquire about the topic, but that’d be strange. They weren’t friends, they weren’t even acquaintances. Quite frankly, Yeosang didn’t know_ what _they were._

 _Yeosang spun around swiftly and walked in the direction where_ Frog Choir _was held, ignoring the tall Hufflepuff, which wasn’t hard to do as Mingi stayed behind, frozen in his spot._

_When Yeosang reached the classroom they had their choir practice at, he was two minutes early, a relieved sigh escaped him. Jongho waved him over, cocking his head curiously as he regarded him._

_“Are you okay? You look a little pale…”_

_“I had an unfortunate run in with Song,” Yeosang revealed._

_“Oh, yikes!” Jongho grimaced, glancing around as if to look for the Hufflepuff. “Did he do something?”_

_“No. We just talked. It wasn’t pleasant.”_

_Jongho hummed, not answering as Professor Chae entered the room, silencing the chatter around it. Yeosang realized that Mingi hadn’t followed him to_ Frog Choir _and he wondered what that was about. He turned around to look at Hongjoong, who didn’t seem too preoccupied by Mingi skipping choir._

_“Mr Kim,” Professor Chae addressed the Hufflepuff Prefect. “Might you tell me why Mr Song is absent?”_

_“I am not sure, professor. Maybe he has fallen sick,” Hongjoong told her, shrugging._

_Professor Chae opened her mouth to begin the club, but she was interrupted when the door opened and in came Mingi, looking breathless. There was something strange about him and what was even stranger was the lowered head the Hufflepuff had, avoiding everyone’s eyes, glancing at Yeosang once, his face flushing as he looked away._

Huh, _Yeosang thought, confused._

**~*~**

Yeosang was slumped over in one of the seats at the Gryffindor Common Room, playing with his gaming console—it had been a birthday gift from his friends. Wooyoung was nearby, texting on his phone. The crackle of the fire and the howling of the wind outside were comforting sounds to Yeosang, it meant home and friends and warmth. 

“Why aren’t you with Mingi?” Wooyoung suddenly asked. “You haven’t seen him in nearly a month, I thought you two would be attached by the hip once we were back in Hogwarts.”

“He has some start of the year ritual with Hongjoong and Yunho. Something about getting drunk in the Kitchens and singing songs with the elves.”

Wooyoung snorted. “You’re dating a nerd. Both, you and Seonghwa.”

“I’m not dating Mingi—yet,” Yeosang pointed out.

“ _Right_ ,” Wooyoung said, drawing out the vowel. “When are you going to ask him out?”

“Soon,” Yeosang promised him. “I want it to make something big. He’s into that stuff. He cries at rom-coms. Yunho also dropped some hints.”

“I think Yunho could help you,” Wooyoung agreed. “Whatever you do, do not ask Seonghwa or Hongjoong. Look at them.”

Yeosang laughed. “I know. I wasn’t going to.” He saved his game, lowering the console. “I’m a bit terrified of Yunho, though, he’s like their dad.”

Now it was Wooyoung’s turn to laugh. He locked his phone, putting it on the couch. “He’s not intimidating. He is rooting for you. He told me. I think you should ask him for help.”

Yeosang sighed, his head falling back against the armrest of the seat. “I’ll approach him tomorrow during lunch.”

“I can come with you?” Wooyoung offered.

“And have you laugh at me? No thank you.”

“I wouldn’t—” he began, but he was silenced by Yeosang’s stare. “Fine!” He threw his arms up, giving up. “I just can’t help it. Seonghwa and you used to be so-so unapproachable. The Ravenclaw duo, striking and intimidating, and now you’re both whipped for Hufflepuffs and risking it all.”

“Well, Mingi is worth risking it all,” Yeosang said.

“See! That’s what I mean. _Whipped_ ,” he added the last word under his breath. “If Jongho could see this…”

“Jongho loves me and would never betray me.”

The Gryffindor let out a sigh. “You’re right.”

They fell into comfortable conversation until it was past midnight. Yeosang was too tired to head over to the Ravenclaw Tower and so ended up sleeping in Wooyoung’s bed.

The two friends were woken up on September 2nd by someone pinching their cheeks. Yeosang swatted an annoyed hand around, grunting as he didn’t want to wake up. They didn’t have classes just yet, there was no need to be awake and functioning.

“And this is the boy you’re in love with?” He heard Yunho’s voice.

“Shut up,” Mingi hissed.

Yeosang’s eyes flew open. He tried to sit up straight, but Wooyoung’s blanket was tangled to his legs and in between his half asleep state and mortification, he ended up falling out of the bed.

“What the—” Came Wooyoung’s sleepy voice. The Gryffindor searched blindly for his reading glasses as Yunho was laughing loudly.

“Can you all shut the fuck up?” Hwanwoong asked not so kindly, throwing a spare pillow in their direction.

“As much as it pains me, I agree with Hwanwoong,” mumbled Park Minhyuk, another 6th year Gryffindor boy. “You’re almost as bad as Binnie.”

“Hey, don’t be rude,” protested Yunho. “No one is as obnoxious as Moon Bin.”

“Also you have a fat crush on him, Minhyuk,” Wooyoung added, passing a hand through his tangled hair. Minhyuk glared at them before he disappeared under his blanket, ignoring them. “But he is right, we should go to the Common Room.”

The four boys left the 6th year boy’s dorm quietly so as to not further disturb their peers. A fire was already crackling in the fireplace, the tall windows were fogged, but it looked like a crisp and nice morning. Yeosang let himself fall into one of the seats, Wooyoung joined him seconds later. Yunho was leaning against the fireplace as Mingi lingered near the couch, awkwardly tugging at the sleeves of his sweatshirt.

“Why are you here, at—Merlin knows what time of the morning?” Wooyoung asked them, grumpily. Out of the shadows of the Common Room appeared Star, his siamese cat. She once had held another name, but after San had mentioned to Wooyoung he had had a similar cat during his time at Hogwarts, named Star, Wooyoung had changed her name—Star didn’t mind having a different name, she didn’t obey him anyway.

“It’s already 8am,” Yunho pointed out.

“It’s _only_ 8am,” Wooyoung corrected him.

The taller Gryffindor rolled his eyes. “Seonghwa and Hongjoong are already in the Great Hall. Jongho too. We were thinking about playing some Quidditch.”

“I hate Quidditch,” Wooyoung protested.

“But we need you to cheer onu us. Keep track of the score,” Mingi said. “ _Please_ ,” he added, pouting.

Wooyoung glared at him, but it was an empty threat. “ _Fine_ ,” he agreed. “Give us a moment to get dressed.”

“We will wait in the Great Hall for you,” Yunho said.

“Wait,” Yeosang said, quickly, jumping out of the seat. “Yunho, I actually wanted to speak to you.”

The Gryffindor looked surprised, but nodded his head. Mingi stared at them for a moment before he left the Gryffindor Common Room. Wooyoung disappeared silently, Star tagging behind him, meowing loudly about wanting food—or whatever it was that cats needed.

“What do you need?” Yunho asked, still leaning against the fireplace.

Yeosang felt awkward all of a sudden. He wished his pajama pants had pockets so he could let his hands disappear in them, right now he didn’t quite know what to do with them.

“So you know Mingi and I are, uh, kind of involved?”

“Yes. He won’t shut up about you.”

Yeosang’s heart jumped at that.

“Right. So. I wanted to ask him out this year—soon—and I wanted to ask you for help. I want to do something big.” 

Yunho smiled. “You’ve come to the right place.” The tall Gryffindor moved forward, slinging one arm around Yeosang’s shoulder. “I’ve been waiting for this day for a long time.”

Yeosang looked at him in surprise. “You knew I would ask you for help about dating Mingi?”

Yunho laughed, shaking his head. “Not exactly. But I’m not surprised about this development. Mingi always was drawn towards you. Maybe it wasn’t as obvious as Hongjoong, but at some point in our third year I knew he was hiding something.” Yunho shook his head. “I made him promise me he would tell me once he found his special someone, but that little shit kept quiet.”

Yeosang wouldn’t exactly call Mingi ‘little’, but he kept his mouth shut.

“Right. I want to ask him out before Christmas preferably. Maybe before Halloween even. I—He said he wanted to meet my dad during Christmas. I don’t want to introduce them unless we’re dating. It wouldn’t be fair on either of them.”

“Or fair on you,” Yunho added. “I haven’t known you for long, Yeosang, but I know you’re a good person. You deserve to have Mingi—someone who’ll love you passionately.” Yeosang blushed. “What do you have so far?”

Yeosang tugged self consciously at his hair, it had grown long over summer, his roots showing. “Well, I was thinking of flowers and sweets… Some gesture outside, maybe by the Great Lake. A picnic? But it doesn’t feel like it’s enough…”

Yunho tapped his chin, thoughtfully. “I don’t think what matters is the size of this gesture, as long as you mean it from the bottom of your heart. Mingi won’t care if you tell him in an abandoned corridor or take him out on the cheesiest date… He likes you, anything you do—that comes from your heart—will be enough.”

**~*~**

Unlike his feelings for Seonghwa, Yeosang could remember how it was like slowly realizing he was starting to crush on Mingi. For starters he had been able to tell because he had heavily disliked Mingi at first, so to suddenly find himself wondering what the Hufflepuff was doing or caring about him, had been very staggering. It had caught him off guard more than once, making him grow wary of Mingi, pushing those growing feelings away because he had been scared—and because he was still in love with Seonghwa.

In his fifth year his anxiety had taken a new high, but thankfully he had had the ability to visit a therapist while in Hogwarts. It had helped him a lot. In between the stress of his classes, what to do after Hogwarts, worrying over his friends, the anxiety in him that had no origin, she had given him excellent advice regarding the matters of the heart.

“Sometimes we can’t help it, we fall in love while we’re still in love,” she had told him. “You should listen to the friend you mentioned. Jongho, was it? It is a possibility to love two people at once and it is a possibility to have interpreted one kind of love wrongly. Sometimes we think we are in love with friends because it is so easy and comforting and natural, but it might not be romantic.”

Yeosang had mulled over her words for a long time—and Jongho’s words too. He still believed that he had truly been in love with Seonghwa, but ultimately it had been an unrequited and painful road, and Mingi offered him something different and new and refreshing. Every day spent with Mingi was exciting—not that they weren’t with Seonghwa, but Yeosang had stamped his feelings for Seonghwa far away, in a deep corner of his mind. The moment he had realized he had feelings for Seonghwa he had pushed them away, swearing that he would never let them see the light of the day. With Mingi it was the opposite. He wanted to shout at the world that he loved him. He didn’t want to push them away. Not anymore. Not now that he knew for certain he wanted to spend his future days with Mingi.

Falling in love with Mingi had been filled with ups and downs, and complicated revelations, hidden truths. They had to walk through many hardships together, a strong bond forming between them throughout it all.

They had made it out unscathed and sure of their hearts.

**~*~**

The first full moon while being back in Hogwarts was on a rainy night. Mingi was meant to spend the night with the other werewolves, but he had sneaked out to meet Yeosang. 

“I know this is—I know this isn’t romantic in any way,” Mingi started off saying. “But I—Me being a werewolf is a huge part of my life and if you’re okay with it, I would like you to come along tonight.”

“Yeah, of course,” he said with a nod of his head.

Yeosang knew it was an important matter. He didn’t want Mingi to feel like less due to his lycanthropy, he didn’t want him to believe he was less lovable because of it. Of course Yeosang felt wary, after Mingi’s maker had nearly killed him, he had had nightmares, but he knew Mingi wasn’t like that. He always drank his _Wolfsbane_ potion in time so he wouldn’t lose his human-mind under the full moon. 

They sneaked out of Hogwarts before dusk, rushing over the castle’s grounds to the Whomping Willow. The _Shrieking Shack_ looked pretty much the same as it had when they last had been there—the night they had brought San back. 

“Um, I have to, uh…” Mingi started, blushing fiercely. “I have to undress so that my clothes don’t get destroyed.”

“Oh.” Yeosang blushed as well. He turned around, staring at the old and moldy walls, giving Mingi the privacy he needed.

He waited patiently until he heard groans. He turned around then, catching the last moments of Mingi’s transformation. The Hufflepuff’s clothes lay scattered on the abandoned house’s floor. He walked over to Mingi cautiously, picking up the clothes.

“I’ll put them on the bed, yeah?” he said, softly.

Mingi nodded his head, his wolf eyes fixated on Yeosang. Despite that his humanly features were all gone, his brown eyes were exactly the same.

Yeosang stared at Mingi, unsure what to say or do. It was a strange situation. Mingi seemed to be just as hesitant.

“Can I, uh, pet you? Or is that dehumanizing to you?” Yeosang asked, slowly. Mingi made a strange noise, half growl-half whimper, but he approached Yeosang, his head lowered as he nuzzled up against Yeosang’s hand. The Ravenclaw laughed. “Okay.” He petted Mingi’s head, scratching him behind his ear. “You’re not so bad as a werewolf. Less of a dick,” he chirped, to which Mingi glared at him, growling lowly, but he didn’t move away. “Yunho is right. You’re not scary at all as a werewolf.”

Another annoyed growl.

“So, do you want to play catch the ball?” Yeosang laughed loudly when Mingi whimpered, annoyed, and moved away.

They spent a big part of the night just walking around, Yeosang doing most of the talking while Mingi just growled or whimpered as a response. As dawn drew closer, Yeosang accompanied Mingi to the clearing in the Prohibited Forest, where the other werewolves were, before he sneaked back into the castle, making his way up to the Ravenclaw Tower. He’d be dead tired the following morning, and Seonghwa would probably kill him during Quidditch practice, but it had been worth it.

**~*~**

When it came down to it, Yeosang had planned a nice date in Hogsmeade, at _Madam Puddifoot’s Tea Shop_ , as it was suggested by many couples. That wasn’t all though, he planned a late picnic up on the Astronomy Tower, to watch the stars before winter took over and turned the clear starry sky into a wall of clouds. Yeosang had planned to buy gifts in Hogsmeade.

Yeosang had put everything into this date, into how he wanted to ask out Mingi, so why? Why was he sick?

He had felt the sore throat and the headaches throughout the week, but hoped it was just sleep deprivation and his anxiety spiking up. That Sunday morning he woke up with a cough and some fever, and he grumpily told Seonghwa to carry him to the Hospital Wing.

“I hate this,” he muttered to no one in particular.

Wooyoung, who had come as soon as the news had reached him, patted his head caringly. “Hey, it’s okay. There’s another trip to Hogsmeade scheduled for this month. This isn’t your last chance to ask him out.”

“I know, but—” He let out an annoyed sigh.

“Not to trouble you,” began Hongjoong, who was sitting with Seonghwa on the hospital bed next to Yeosang’s, “but Mingi will be on his way here once he’s done with his essay. I tried to convince him not to. Sorry.” He grimaced.

Yeosang let out a sigh, settling himself deeper into the blanket. “Ugh, it’s fine.” 

Yeosang must have fallen asleep because suddenly the muttering of his friends faded into the background until it was completely gone. He dreamed of green grass and blue skies, and warm waters surrounding him. There were kind brown eyes, arms around him, soft lips gracing his… There was comfort and warmth in his dream.

He woke up in a dark and cold room, his blanket half on the ground. Yeosang blinked a couple of times, trying to make sense of his surroundings. Hospital Wing, his mind supplemented him. His throat was sore and he yearned for some water. 

With effort Yeosang tried to lift his hand only to realize that something warm was holding it. Mingi, he realized, was sitting right next to his bed, both of his hands securely around Yeosang’s hand. He was fast asleep, his head lulled to his chest. Yeosang’s heart jumped in his chest.

“Um, Mingi?” he called out, trying to free his hand. He _really_ needed water. “Mingi?” he repeated, a little louder.

The Hufflepuff boy jerked in his sleep, his legs stretching out and his head snapping up. He squeezed Yeosang’s hand before he let go completely.

“Oh,” Mingi breathed out, slowly smiling. “You’re awake.” His voice was laced with sleep, his eyes still half shut, and his smile—which still was glued to his lips—was incredibly soft.

“Yes. I’m thirsty.” Mingi aided Yeosang. “I’m sorry that I fell sick,” he said once his throat wasn’t as dry. He felt a lot better, but that could very much be due to Mingi being there too.

“It’s okay,” Mingi reassured him. “The boys told me you had um, something important to tell me?”

Yeosang blushed. “Assholes.”

“Huh?” Mingi cocked his head, doubt coloring his face.

Yeosang looked down at his lap before he lifted his eyes towards Mingi’s. His heart was beating loudly and his fingers were trembling. “I was—I had this whole date planned. I wanted to ask you out.”

“Ask me out?” Mingi repeated, his eyes wide.

“Yes. To be my boyfriend,” Yeosang confessed, biting his bottom lip to keep himself from blushing even harder.

“Oh.”

“Yeah.” 

An awkward silence spread out between them until Mingi took Yeosang’s hand again.

“Yes,” the Hufflepuff said.

“Yes? Yes to what?” Yeosang inquired, confused.

Mingi grinned, his thumb running over the back of Yeosang’s hand. It sends shivers up and down the Ravenclaw’s spine.

“Yes to being your boyfriend,” Mingi clarified. He lifted Yeosang’s hand and placed a soft kiss on it. “But I’m not opposed to that mega date you had planned. Next time?”

Yeosang grinned. “Definitely.”

**~*~**

The ride home was oddly quiet in their compartment. Both Mingi and Yeosang were tired from a charged start to their 6th year at Hogwarts. Taehyun was somewhere else in the Hogwarts Express with a friend. Yeosang suspected the friend was most likely Taehyun’s girlfriend, but he wasn’t going to tease him about it—yet.

Yeosang had his head on Mingi’s chest, staring out at the snowy landscape passing by them as the sky was darkening and the evening approaching. Mingi was soundly asleep, sometimes snoring, in which case Yeosang would readjust his head so that the Hufflepuff would stop. Seonghwa and Hongjoong had gone to pace around the train, fulfilling their Prefect roles. Jongho and Wooyoung had vanished at some point, probably to get candy, or hang out with Felix and Eunbin, who had brought a wizarding game to their compartment. Yunho was the only one with Mingi and Yeosang in the compartment, but he was invested in a book, not really paying attention to them.

After Yeosang and Mingi had announced that they were dating not much had changed in their group of friends as everyone had expected it. Of course Wooyoung and Jongho had teased them a little, and Yunho had grinned at them, saying it was about time. All in all, it had been slightly embarrassing but Yeosang didn’t regret telling them immediately. It made it so much easier when he yearned to grab Mingi’s hand, or when he wanted to give him a kiss anywhere at any time. Or the positions they found themselves in now, cuddling. No feeling ashamed or like he _shouldn’t_ do it.

Taehyun knew as well, but Yeosang had made him promise that he wouldn’t tell their dad, it was something Yeosang wanted to do himself. He knew how jittery and excited Taehyun could get, it had been hard convincing him. Mingi had had the brilliant idea of offering Taehyun candy and a limited edition Wizarding Chess figurine, and Taehyun had immediately agreed.

It melted Yeosang’s heart that his boyfriend got along fairly well with his little brother, and that Taehyun was so accepting of Mingi.

Yeosang smiled, nuzzling his head further into Mingi’s chest, breathing in the familiar scent of sandalwood and coconut that were permanently attached to Mingi. It was the shampoo he used, but there was another scent clinging to the Hufflepuff, the one that was entirely his own. Yeosang couldn’t help remembering the previous year, during _Potions_ class, when he had caught this exact scent in the _Amortentia_ potion and he had been so incredibly in the unknown about whom it belonged to. It was astounding how his subconscious had already found Mingi alluring while Yeosang had still struggled to deny it all, cling to his feelings for Seonghwa because he had been terrified of falling for someone else, someone that had hurt him in the past, someone that was so different from himself.

Mingi shifted, tensing up for a moment and then relaxing again. He moved his arm around Yeosang’s frame, pulling him closer.

“Hey,” he muttered, his voice laced with sleep. “Are we there yet?”

Yeosang shook his head. “No. We still have about two hours.” Mingi sighed, sitting up so he could stretch out his arms. Yeosang moved away, glancing at Yunho and then at Mingi. “Do you want to go for a walk?” he suggested, blushing slightly because really, he just wanted to find a quiet and empty spot to kiss his boyfriend. 

“Sure.” Mingi nodded his head, slowly getting up. He opened his mouth to tell Yunho, but the Gryffindor wasn’t even paying them attention, unaware of his surroundings. 

“He won’t even notice,” Yeosang said, grabbing Mingi’s hand to lead him out of the compartment.

“I wonder how he does that, just get so immersed everything around him fades.”

They walked past a couple of semi filled compartments, students of all ages hanging out together, out of their school robes. They reached the end of the train, where the crowds thinned out. Yeosang found an empty compartment, he looked around before he pushed Mingi inside.

“What… is this about?” the Hufflepuff asked, rising his eyebrows in confusion.

“Um…” Yeosang chuckled nervously. “I just wanted to kiss you?”

“Oh.” Mingi blushed then, rocking back and forth on his heels whilst he was holding Yeosang’s hands. “That’s cute. You’re cute.”

“Shut up.”

Mingi shook his head, grinning, and then he leaned down so he could kiss Yeosang. It was chaste, their lips softly and tentatively colliding. 

Seonghwa had told Yeosang that his kisses with Hongjoong often felt like fire, but for Yeosang, more often than not, when he kissed Mingi it was just… soft. Comfortable and warm. It was the sun during a cold winter’s day. They had shared some deeper kisses of course, and especially before they had been together or even friends, their kisses had been different. But now they were simply soft and gentle, and Mingi was always so delicate and careful.

It didn’t make Yeosang’s heart and head spin any less.

When they pulled apart, Yeosang was breathless, his body was warm, and his mind was quiet. He felt very loved.

“You know we could have kissed in our compartment. Yunho wouldn’t have minded,” Mingi said, his head cocked in curiosity.

“Well… I know. But sometimes I want it to be _just_ us.”

The Hufflepuff let out a choked sound, like he was trying not to laugh and cry at the same time. “Yes, me too,” he agreed, leaning in again to kiss Yeosang tenderly.

When the sun was falling far behind and the moon and stars were starting to take over, they finally got to the Kang’s house. Daehyun had made a lot of small talk from the station to their home, asking Mingi about himself and how he had met Yeosang. It was a little difficult. Yeosang hadn’t told his dad that Mingi had once been incredibly mean towards him, and vice versa. Taehyun had thankfully held his mouth shut, playing some game on his phone, and content that for once he was the one in the passenger seat and not Yeosang.

“So, Mingi,” Daehyun was saying as they were making their way to the house, his keys dangling from his index finger. “Aren’t your parents going to miss you over Christmas?”

“Oh, uh,” Mingi stuttered. Yeosang felt himself freeze, glancing guiltily at Mingi. He hadn’t told his dad about it, not wanting to reveal something about his boyfriend without his consent. “They’re, uh, dead.”

Daehyun stopped walking, his easy smile falling. He stood in front of Mingi, searching his face. “I’m very sorry to hear that.”

“It’s fine. I’ve lived with a friend the past years and I’m good. I’m happy,” Mingi told him, trying to ease the tense atmosphere. “Your son has also helped,” he added, squeezing Yeosang’s hand.

“I’m glad to hear that,” Daehyun said, looking at Yeosang. “Well, Mingi, I want you to know that this is your home now too. Whatever you need, we’re here for you. _I’m_ here for you.”

Mini cleared his throat, squeezing Yeosang’s hand even harder. “Thank you.”

“Let’s get you all inside. It’s freezing out here,” Daehyun said then, unlocking the front door. He let the boys walk in first before he closed the door.

Yeosang felt mildly self conscious about their house. It wasn’t big or pretty. It was crammed, filled with books and old relics from his mother’s life that they didn’t dare to throw out. It was mostly out of wood, like a cabin, with old and plaid furniture and carpets. It looked a lot like a lumberjack’s home. Yeosang and Taehyun’s rooms were incredibly different from the rest of the house, a jump into the future.

“It’s lovely,” Mingi said, politely, and smiled at Daehyun.

“Come on, I’ll show you my room,” Yeosang said, dragging Mingi up the stairs. 

Mingi let out a low chuckle. “This is very different.”

Yeosang smiled, looking around his room. The black and white theme he had going on with the dark blue covers on his bed, the many posters of Muggle movies and bands he had grown up with, the laptop on his desk… “Yeah,” he agreed. “Wait til you see Tae’s room.”

Mingi huffed out a short laugh before he let his bag drop onto the floor and began inspecting Yeosang’s room. The Ravenclaw didn’t really mind, not anymore. He let himself fall onto his bed, watching his boyfriend pick up photographs, take the figurines he had standing around in his room of video games, inspect his drone—which Mingi was very fascinated with, but he didn’t inquire what its function was.

“There are a lot of Muggle things here,” Mingi pointed out.

“My mom, even if she was a witch, she was highly interested in Muggle things, and she loved learning all about it. She wanted us to grow up with both sides.” He shrugged. 

“Was it ever hard? Growing up half-blood?” Mingi asked, settling down on the bed, next to Yeosang.

“Not really. It was harder growing up half Veela, if I’m honest,” he answered, honestly. “Especially after starting at Hogwarts. Everyone wanted my attention and I hated it.”

Mingi hummed, taking Yeosang’s hand in his and began playing with his fingers. “I’m sorry.”

Yeosang frowned, cocking his head. “About what?”

“About being an asshole. I was really mean to you, and with your anxiety… I just—I made a lot of mistakes I regret, and I’m sorry.”

“It’s fine.”

“It isn’t,” Mingi insisted, looking up. “I did wrong.”

“Well, I forgive you,” Yeosang reassured him. “I said mean things behind your back. I helped with the pranks. We both did stupid things. But we’re trying to do better now. So, it really is fine, Mingi.”

“Okay.” 

Yeosang removed one of his hands so he could touch Mingi’s cheek. He ran his thumb over his boyfriend’s cheek gently. There were unshed tears in the Hufflepuff’s eyes. Yeosang leaned forward, brushing his lips against Mingi’s.

“It’s okay. I love you,” he whispered softly.

“I love you too,” Mingi responded.

Yeosang couldn’t help the smile that spread out on his face. It was an automatic reaction, like when the sun filtered through the wide windows up on the Ravenclaw Tower on a Sunday morning and he immediately squinted his eyes, or when the first snow would fall on Hogwarts’ grounds and everyone’s mood was lifted, like Christmas had come early. It was a reaction he couldn’t control, it had become as essential as breathing. If Mingi showed his affection, all Yeosang could do was smile.

“Let’s go downstairs, my dad probably needs help making dinner,” Yeosang said then, intertwining his finger’s with Mingi’s to guide him through the house.

Mingi faltered, a look of guilt crossing through his face. “Um, I need to confess something…”

Yeosang cocked his head, suddenly feeling cold, like he was out in the snow alone, darkness around him. He swallowed. “What is it?”

“I don’t actually have any presents. I wasn’t—I couldn’t buy any this year, I’m sorry.”

The relief that washed through Yeosang was so strong that he couldn’t help the watery laughter that spilled out of his mouth. “Mingi. That’s okay. You don’t need to worry about that.”

“You’re not mad? Disappointed?”

“No.” He held Mingi’s hand tighter. “This is going to sound incredibly cheesy, but I guess you’re my Christmas present.”

Mingi wrinkled his nose but at the same time a dopey grin spread out on his face, his cheeks were slowly turning pink and his eyes were misty. He made a choked sound, in between laughter, dismissal, and a sob.

“Shut up,” he muttered softly, enveloping Yeosang in a hug. “Thank you,” he added, softly. “Thank you for being in my life, Yeo.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!!! lmk what you think <3
> 
> (also if the cursive part gives you trouble reading, please let me know and i'll change it!!)


End file.
